Accidents Happen
by The Winged Guardian Alanshee
Summary: When Nya gets into a car accident everything changes, some for the good and some for the worse
1. chapter 1

Nya closed the door to the bathroom locking it, slipping the pregnancy test she had bought out she doubted she was but her period was late it was probably just stress from being Ninjagos Heroine affecting her, after doing everything that was necessary she capped it and placed it on the counter she washed her hands and placed it in her pocket so she could go back to her bedroom throwing the box away in her trash can she held her breath as she pulled the test out a hand flew to her mouth the word Pregnant flashing at her

"No, this can't be" she murmured immediately diving into denial she put it in a box and hid it away denying it "if I just ignore it it'll go away I'm only 16 I can't be a mother" she stubbornly thought

Though the next two weeks wore on Nya, she found herself throwing up randomly at times and certain foods she once loved now made her gag

"Maybe you should see a doctor, Nya there's something wrong a stomach bug doesn't do this to you" Kai suggested after he saw her throwing up again

"No it'll go away, always does"

Kai just shrugged

"If you say so sis"

4 months later

"Alright boys heading out for groceries anything to add to the list?"

She almost laughed when she heard the thudding of footsteps and 4 heads peered round the corner,

"need more sketching paper" Cole said

"Pudding we're running low and it's not my fault "

The others only smirked chuckling knowing that was just a lie pudding was the Lightning Masters weakness

"I require more detergent the bottle is almost depleted " Zane answered still smiling a rare treat for everyone as usually he did not get what they were saying

Nya nodded adding the items to her list slinging her satchel onto her shoulder Kai came up to her

"Are you sure you don't want company?"he questioned making her smile knowingly

"I'll be fine, I've done this before not my first shopping trip "

Kai sighed but nodded

"you're right i love you little sis be safe"

"Always am and try to be" she responded walking out

"I am heading out as well Pixal requires my help at Borg Industry a new medicine that needs a second assistant there to observe" Zane said putting on his jacket

"you be safe as well brother " Cole quipped making Zane nod in response

Nya took off in her van after waving to Zane who took off on his Dragon, it was a nice day in Ninjago as she stopped at a red light humming along to the song on the radio when it turned green she pressed the pedal to go forwards she heard the blaring of a horn before another vehicle smashed right into the car the airbag deployed as the car went flying she screamed for once in her life as the car rolled her head slammed into the airbag, everything went black for her

When she came to she felt herself moving and saw two paramedics beside her she tried to get up but one held her down.

"Miss you were in a car accident please calm down your in good hands, can you please tell me your name?"

Her head felt heavy and blackness closed in from either side as she struggled to say

"Nya Lili Smith"

They nodded one writing it down

"Miss are you pregnant by any chance"

"I had a false positive a couple months ago but it was false because I bled shortly after and I'm only 16 I can't possibly be pregnant"

The paramedics sighed at her arrogance before the heart monitor began beeping quickly Nyas eyes rolled up and closed blackness claimed her once again the paramedics called her name

"she's coding we're losing her"

The other cut open Nya's shirt placing the paddles accordingly

"clear!"

His partner backed off as he applied the electricity her body arched then settled back the steady beeping of the heart monitor made them sigh in relief

" okay tilt her 30 degrees onto her left side we need to get blood flowing faster to the heart and possible fetus "

Together they got her tilted

Kai paced the foyer of their home it was beginning to grow dark outside and Nya should have been home by then, his phone rang suddenly making the Fire master jump before snatching it up not even looking at the name

"Where are you-"

He was cut off by a male voice saying

"is this Mr Kai Smith?"

Kai paled considerably

"Yes"

"Your sister has been involved in a car accident a car ran a red light and the driver was drunk he t-boned her on the drivers side they had to cut her out of the vehicle, we need you to come to Saint Paul University Hospital as soon as possible"

"of course I will be there in fifteen minutes "

When he hung up he slouched into a nearby chair Jay who was coming downstairs from his room took notice

"She's fine Kai probably caught up in-"

His jaw audibly snapped shut when Kai looked at him with a defeated look

"Jay I just received a call from the hospital, she was involved in a car accident "he choked up "they had to cut her from the vehicle it was so bad "

Jay knelt down in front of Kai

"then we'll go together she's a fighter Kai it runs in your bloodlines you raised her to be that fighter to never give up "

Kai looked at Jay with surprise he'd never heard such encouraging words from his brother he stood up and did something that he'd never done to anyone else besides his sister he hugged the lightning Ninja at first Jay stiffened, but then he smiled hugging back

"It'll be okay she's a fighter" he murmured

Kai stepped back and nodded

"you're right we just need to be there while she recovers "

Jay agreed

After leaving a note for the others Jay and Kai make their way to the hospital upon arriving they were directed to the ICU where a doctor met them.

" I am guessing you are her brother Kai Smith and who's with you "

" Jason Walker her boyfriend"

The doctor nodded

" good because it's includes you too follow me to the consultation room we have much to discuss,"

They followed the doctor as asked and as soon as they were seated he continued

" look gentleman I hate to be frank but she has a severe head injury along with her pregnancy it might be deadly to both her and the fetus's"

" wait pregnancy?"

"Fetuses there's more than one? "

I'm more interested in why the hell she's pregnant in the first place Jay " Kai glared at said Ninja who held up his hands

"I swear on high she told me she was on birth control and even took the day after pill as to reassure me I was against taking it that far just to make sure she didn't end up pregnant because we're so young"

Kai was shocked at the confession that Jay was the one to try and stop the whole thing from happening

"for once I shouldn't be mad at you but my sister for egging you on even though your still so young your not at fault actually neither of you are it was a true accident after all what were the chances of her ending up in pregnancy 0.01% man with that you should buy a lottery ticket"

"And yes it's identical triplets, we think they are set further back and that's why she's not showing like a normal pregnancy"

Jay only nodded before out right fainting making the medical team stand up and rush to him

"He's alright he's like any other father that just found out that they're having multiples it's a rare occurrence let alone with the protection measures used just going to make him comfortable till he wakes up, anyways your sister has a severe concussion and her spine on the lower back I'm afraid was severed it hasn't harmed the babies by some miracle but she will be paralyzed for the rest of her life I'm sorry to say"

Kai sighed slouching in his chair this would destroy her not being able to walk she would never be able to be the Master of Water again

"Can I see her?"

"Of course but we do warn you that due to all the swelling we had to remove a piece of her skull to allow the brain room to swell"

Kai nodded and stood up Jay groaned from beside him

"was it all a dream?" he moaned

"No now get up it's time for you to step up and be a father "

Jay immediately snapped to attention and got up they left the room only to run right into Cole

"What are you doing here thought you were holding down our home"

Cole went wide eyed

"I sent you a message, there's been an explosion at Borg Industries dozens injured including Zane Pixal and Mr Borg they think it was a chemical reaction gone awry Zane and Pixal their human, whatever they were working on mixed with the explosion and it turned them human, Zanes in surgery Pixal as well Mr Borg is here now with a broken leg and collapsed lung he's on a ventilator in a medically induced coma Pixal it looks like had impacted eardrums from the bleeding I saw and Zanes eyes were covered that's all I know, several other scientists were caught in the explosion"

"Damn first Nya now Zane alright no one else move a muscle we won't have another injury in this family" Jay quipped making Kai and Cole nod in agreement

"Where's Lloyd?" Kai asked

"Right behind you " a voice answered Kai turned around to see the Green Ninja

"Good everyone is accounted for "

"Cole they're out of surgery doc wants to speak with us"

The doctor nodded

"Pixal, I am afraid to say will be permanently deaf while Zanes eyes were blinded by the blast it is unknown if the blindness is permanent or if they will recover he's on a ventilator due to his left lung collapsing from the pressure and his right leg has a compound fracture and ankle is broken in Pixal her ulna is broken on the right side and she has a sprained wrist though she will need to be in a neck brace as she did fracture her vertebra in her neck and had a dislocated shoulder they both should make a recovery "

"Thanks Doctor"

He nodded and walked away the corridor seemed to stretch on forever till the sterile green walls open up to a wide area Registered nurses and medical students occupied the middle where a desk sat different monitors held vital signs on each and some were talking lowly to each other while others pulled out records and shuffled through them there were patients in beds on either side of the room further down Kai and Jay could see rooms which held different injured people, they walked up to the desk the nurse wore colorful scrubs despite the dreary environment she worked in, she looked at them with a soft smile

"Who're you here to see?"

"Nya Lily Smith"

"Relation to the patient?"

"Brother"

"boyfriend"

The nurse nodded as if confirming something as she typed on the computer

"Everything's in order she's just down the hall to your right in the trauma part of the ward room 305"

"Thank you"

The nurse nodded he heard the other two asking about Pixal and Zane and her directing them before he headed off he met up with them

"We all meet up here to head to lunch in 4 hours see if anything's changed and go together to get something to eat "Lloyd stated making them nod

"Agreed, Kai did you let your mom and Dad know what happened? "

"Yeah they're coming in tomorrow morning since she's stable for now "

"Good, see you guys soon"

They each headed in different directions, Kai and Jay eventually found Nya's room, Jay's heart broke seeing his beloved in such a vulnerable state several strange wires covered her a blanket that was a deep blue covered her lap a catheter snaked its way out from underneath one machine Kai did recognize as a Fetal heart monitor was wrapped around her waist the ventilator made a soft hissing sound as it pumped air into her lungs to Kai it was shocking and gut wrenching to see his baby sister in such a state, the white walls of her room held only a whiteboard where notes were written from Nurses about medication and other things, Kai took one side of Nya while Jay took the other carefully Jay placed a hand where the Heart monitor lay on her abdomen

"This is your Daddy speaking you be good and stay in there you hear me we want you to be big and strong your uncles here and he agrees with me Mommas going to fight hard for you "

Kai smiled and nodded as Jay removed his hand

When Cole walked into the room he couldn't believe what he was seeing if it wasn't for the many strange wires and tubes covering the Ninja of Ice it would appear as if he was sleeping not to mention the bandages covering his eyes

"Hey brother I'm here for you the others are with Pixal and Nya, Nya was caught up in a terrible car accident while Pixal well you know just get better alright I've already lost enough people in my life"

Cole just let the silence wrap around him like a blanket, Lloyd however was signing hoping Pixal understood that she retained some of her knowledge to his luck with her good hand she slowly signed back

"What happened the last thing I remember is a huge explosion Zane threw himself over me and everything went black"

Lloyd signed back

"there was a chemical explosion Pixal your hearing "

"I know I am deaf Lloyd the explosion must've ruptured my eardrums if it was bad enough to land Zane and I in the ICU let alone human"

Her eyes widened suddenly

"Where is my father Cyrus"

"Easy Pixal he's alive he was on his way to check in on his project and was also caught up in the blast but they have him on a ventilator one of his lungs collapsed it was the same with Zane you can't move your neck its fractured and one wrong move "

Pixal waved her good hand in understanding

"We're glad you guys are okay there's been 4 fatalities reported already "

"I am just glad I get the chance to live and breath "

Lloyd smiled and nodded they were all lucky to have the chances they had


	2. Change

**Okay explanation time as to why I haven't updated in about a year,i lost the will to write when I lost my independence when I had my accident and dislocated my kneecap rollerblading whatever I wrote seemed to me not good enough for you guys by forcing myself to once again post I hope to once again begin writing again after a year long hiatus**.

Zane almost panicked when his eyes opened and everything was black his body felt heavy he heard something beeping in a rhythm a hand lay itself on his own he tried to speak but found he couldn't

"Zane are you up buddy squeeze my hand if you are"

He willed his hand to squeeze the one holding his own slowly he felt the muscles contract and heard Coles breath of relief

"It's alright Zane, stay calm okay you're in the hospital the ICU they've been backing off sedation for a few days now we've been waiting for you to wake up "

He squeezed again to tell Cole he understood he could hear the happiness in Coles voice

"Your human brother the explosion mixed with the thing you were working on it turned you and Pixal human your eyes unfortunately, were blinded and your lung collapsed you've got a breathing tube down your throat to help you breathe and allow the lung to recuperate from collapsing Mr Borg woke up yesterday and today is getting the tube out"

A nurse walked in

"He's awake?"

"Yes just woke up he's aware of everything been squeezing my hand"

"Mr Julian can you squeeze my hand please I need to confirm it's not just involuntary muscle movements "

He felt the nurses hand in his other hand and he squeezed as much as he could

"This is excellent, I will alert the Doctor immediately maybe the bandages can come off so that way we can see if he is permanently blind"

Cole nodded as she walked out to get the doctor who immediately came in

"The nurse just told me the he's up and around Mr Julian we're going to remove the bandages from around your eyes and see if you can see"

Zane felt the cool metal of the scissors cutting away the bandages blinking he squinted his eyes, everything was blurry he could make out Cole's form and two other forms of the Doctor and Nurse he kept blinking and squinting he saw the Doctor turn to the Nurse

"He can see but I'm assuming everything is blurry? "

He squeezed the hand of Cole to signal a yes response

"He says yes he just squeezed my hand hold on I got your creators old glasses I thought maybe you'd need them as you kept them close fortunately they weren't damaged by the accident try these on "

Cole slid on his creators glasses and everything came into focus blinking then he looked at Cole who smiled

"Was hoping those would help "

"We should be able to remove the tube if Cole would step out a minute"

"Of course I have to go tell his girlfriend and the rest of the team the huge steps he's taken"

Cole got up after squeezing Zanes hand encouragingly he made an immediate bee line for Nyas room knocking Kai and Jay's heads perked up

"How is she?"

"Good still in her coma unfortunately but the swelling has gone down a lot since we last spoke, is Zane ?"

"He's awake, they are taking him off the ventilator and he is using his creators glasses to see his vision sounds like is extremely blurry without them "

"That's awesome to hear we will swing down there on our way to lunch in a couple hours"

"Perfect, well I better get back down there keep him company "

They nodded and smiled as he jovially made his way back a nurse told him he could go back in Zane smiled at him his crystal blue eyes twinkling behind the glasses he now wore a cannula was now in place to help him

"Hey Cole" he rasped

"Hey guess I can't call you tin can anymore "

Zane chuckled

"No, anyways what happened to Nya I overheard a nurse talking about her "

Cole sat beside the bed sighing

"You've missed a lot in the few days you were under, Nya was involved in a car accident the idiot was drunk and was completely fine except for a few bruises anyways she's here as well and turns out she's 7 months pregnant with triplets "

Zanes eyes widened in surprise

"Really, she is so young not to mention she doesn't look it "

"Yeah they said something about them sitting further back then normal but she's unfortunately fallen into a comatose state Jay's been quiet and it's unnerved us all he keeps a silent vigil over her her brother is more lively then he has been "

Zane looked concerned about the blue Ninja his brother in arms was the most lively one of them and for him to be in this way was deeply troubling, a knocking on the doorframe made them both look

"Someone wanted to come see you from the trauma ward where she was moved to heard well signed he could use some company I brought pencil and paper"

Zane perked up smiling at the sight of Pixal

"No need I know sign language father thought it useful in case of attack so we could silently speak to one another"

Lloyd wheeled her over to his bedside where immediately tears brimmed in her eyes as she signed

"Don't ever do that again I thought I had lost you"

"I had to protect you as my girlfriend and soulmate your my everything and when I heard the explosion I knew immediately I had to protect what I love " he signed back

Pixal silently sobbed and Zane motioned for them to place her on his bed to which Lloyd did carefully avoiding the tubing and wires and her brace he wrapped his arms around her the nurses in charge saw this and smiled the poor thing had been not healing well and now they knew why she had been missing her love and needed his company to tell her that he was alright and that he wasn't going anywhere she eventually calmed down

"I'm sorry " she signed

"For what you were emotionally distraught over this whole ordeal and who could blame you I know that this ain't the most romantic setting but I was going to do this no matter what happened"

Pixal looked confused as Cole got up and went to his things he slipped it into Zanes hand

"Pixal from the moment I laid eyes on you you were the most beautiful girl I had laid eyes on many others had tried to woo me and failed because I saw nothing in them but then along came this silver haired green eyed beauty to whom became my best friend and soulmate" he signed with Lloyd translating before wiping away the tears that had gathered in Pixal's eyes "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife will you marry me?" he opened the box it was a simple ring with two inlaid diamonds one either side of a emerald

"Yes of course" she quickly signed he slipped the ring on and they kissed making the others quietly clap including the Nurses and doctors which had gathered to witness the moment one nurse had taken his phone and recorded it she handed it to him as they separated

"Zane I have a surprise for you as well"

Pixal pulled out ultrasound photos

"Someone was working carefully with the Tomorrow's Tea when the explosion went off it also mixed with the chemicals that turned us human Zane I'm 7 weeks pregnant and they took a sample of the fluids but Dads pretty sure it's yours since you were the closest person to me"

Zanes eyes widened then he smiled signing

"I'm going to be a dad?"

She nodded and silently laughed at the pure mirth and joy Zane was showing on his face his hands shakily reached to place them on her abdomen a new beginning was starting for the two of them


End file.
